


Lovers by Fate

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night, but before Jongin and Sehun can go to the theaters, Sehun needs Jongin to help him run through his line for his play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy.

Jongin went up the stairs to Sehun's dorm. It was a Friday night and usually he and Sehun would go to the theaters and watch whatever movie had just come out. It was almost like a tradition amongst them, ever since middle school they would do this. Jongin remembers one time in their senior year when Sehun brought along his girlfriend and he didn't know it that time, but after a lot of thinking he knew he was jealous, and not of Sehun, but of that girl he had brought along. He was in denial at first, he didn't want to come to terms with the fact that he had fallen in love with his best friend, but after a while, he gave up and accepted it. Even though he was in love with Sehun, he didn't let that make their friendship awkward. Jongin was good at hiding these things and he refused to let it mess up their relationship.

He continued to walk through the hall waving at people who greeted him and unlocked the door to Sehun's room. He had been there countless times that Sehun didn't see any need for him to knock, so he gave him a spare key to his dorm (even though it was against the dorm policy).

He walked in and shut the door. “Sehun, are you ready?” he called as he flung himself on Sehun's bed.

“Yeah, but we won't go just yet,” replied Sehun as he walked out of the bathroom and rummaged through his drawer.

“Why not? I though you said you were finished?” He looked up at Sehun from his place on the bed. He couldn't help but take in his appearance. Sehun was wearing blue jeans and a simple black tee shirt with a jacket. It was a simple outfit, but to Jongin he looked absolutely stunning.

“I know, but I need you to help me with my lines before we go?” he said. Sehun was apart of the theater department and he had a play a couple of days from now. Jongin was never really into theater all that much, but he would always go to Sehun's plays and support him.

Jongin looked at his watch. “But the movie starts in a few minutes,” he whined.

Sehun gave him a pleading look. “Please,” he said as he stuck out his bottom lip. Jongin knew what he was doing. He could never say no to a pouting Sehun. Jongin took another look at him and sighed.

“Okay,” he relented. Sehun broke into a blinding smile. Jongin liked the way those lips would curve into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He knows it sounds cheesy, but Sehun's smile is what warms him up when he feels down.

Sehun took out a script from his drawer and handed it to Jongin. He read the title.

“ _Lovers by Fate._ What's it about?” he asked. Sehun joined him on the bed and he sat up.

“It's about these two people who become best friends by choice, but become lover's by fate. And the two friends don't want to accept that they love each other, but after they spend their vacation backpacking around the world, they come to terms that they _do_ love each other.”

Jongin looked at Sehun the whole time while he talked. He loved the way Sehun would get all excited when he talked about his theater projects, and the way there would be a twinkle in his eyes whenever he was excited about something, it was one of the many things that attracted him to Sehun, besides the fact they they spent almost their life together.

Jongin smiled to himself. “What are you smiling at?” asked Sehun. Shit, he was caught.

“Nothing, uh do I just need read the lines?” he asked avoiding the previous question.

“Oh, yeah. I just need to do the last scene.”

Jongin nodded as he opened the script to the last scene. “You ready?” he asked. Sehun took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

“Okay. Ready.”

Jongin read the part of Sammy, while Sehun read the part of Damien. He started to read his lines.

“ _Dae, I don't want to speak about this right now”_ he read as he looked up at Sehun. Sehun had a serious expression as he looked Jongin in the eyes.

“ _Sammy, you don't have to be scared. We're in this together..”_

The two of them continued to read through the scene and Jongin couldn't help but be in awe. He's seen Sehun in various plays, but he'd never seen his acting this close up front. He knew Sehun was only acting, but his actions seemed extremely genuine. He almost forgot they were acting.

Jongin wasn't really paying attention when Sehun was explaining the play. But he understood what it was about when he started to play the role of Sammy. He felt a chill on his spine because he could relate to Sammy and how he was reluctant to confront his feelings.

They were close to the end and Jongin was getting nervous. He didn't want to let off that he was actually being affected by the play.

It was Sehun's turn to read “ _This whole trip we've been with each other, we've become even more closer than before and I've realized that you feel the same as I do. I know you do,”_ Sehun grabbed Jongin's hands and intertwined their fingers.

Jongin's heart was pounding. He initially thought that they were just going to read the lines, but it turned out that Sehun wanted to act it out as well. He wasn't really that good of an actor, but he didn't really have to pretend to be Sammy because he was already living his life.

“ _What if we don't make it? It will ruin our friendship. I-I don't know if we can do this?”_ Jongin felt a lump on his throat. Shit he was not going to cry.

Sehun let go of his hands and took a hold of Jongin's neck. He brought them closer together and he could feel his breath caress his face.

“ _Don't think about such things,”_ He placed a hand on Jongin's chest, above his heart. His heart was pounding so hard, he could bet that Sehun can feel it. He brought his eyes down to where Sehun had placed his hand.

“ _What you feel here, is what you should listen to. I won't let us destroy our friendship because I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make it work.”_ Sehun cupped Jongin's cheek. Jongin looked at the script which was on the bed. His face heated up when he read the director's instruction.

“Uh Sehun. It says we have to kiss,” he said as he looked at Sehun with a shy look.

“Uhuh,” was all Sehun said as he leaned forward.

“Are we going to-”

He was silenced when Sehun's lips were on his own. Jongin's eyes were wide open. All he could feel were Sehun's soft lips against his own. He could feel the way Sehun shifted closer to him. He had always imagined how soft they would feel, but dreaming about it and actually doing it were two different things. This was way better than anything he had imagined.Jongin didn't stay unresponsive for long. Before he knew it, he was kissing back with full force. Sehun had wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck and Jongin held his waist. They were in their own world. Sehun had managed to push Jongin all the way back, until his back hit the head board. Sehun was practically on top of Jongin and they were far from acting now. After a while, Sehun broke the kiss and took a deep breath. His lips were swollen and he could see that Jongin's were too.

The two males were still very close in proximity, but neither backed away.

“Jongin?” Sehun began.

“Yeah.”

Jongin looked at Sehun closely. This was the first time he saw Sehun act shy toward him. But then it hit him. Sehun knew, he knew how he felt about him. And this was no coincidence that he had chosen to do this scene with him either. Sehun knew, and now Jongin knew that he felt the same.

“I didn't know you could act that well,” Sehun said.

Jongin brought his face closer to Sehun's. “That''s because I wasn't.” and he kissed him again. They forgot all about Movie night, but that was okay because there were plenty of other Friday's ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
